In recent years, for more integrated memory cells, a number of semiconductor memory devices (stacked non-volatile semiconductor memory devices) including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed. As the non-volatile semiconductor memory devices become more integrated, it is required to stably hold data of the memory cells even if the memory cell size becomes miniaturized.